Soulless Army
The Soulless Army is the Medieval Allied Alliance from the shattered kingdom of Commodoria in Antichthon, ruled by King Rizek Solace. A band of soulless creatures with the royalty of their old king intact lead the mercenary army of many soulless demons to defend his lost kingdom of one thousand years of peace against King Karen Âmevoleur and his evil allies. Origins One thousand years ago, the all-powerful warrior King Rizek Solace have fought his greatest enemy in his final war for the last time in the Battle of Commodoria. After the final great battle, he lay down his sword on the ground and declared a thousand years of peace and his people rejoiced. This was the Age of Peace. But not everyone was rejoicing when his wizard-councilor, Kalen Âmevoleur, and his generals were against that peace and thus they conspired against him at night. By nightfall, King Solace was asleep in his bed until Kalen came in and cast a spell on him when he turned into a monster, a frail demon, as he screams for help but there was no one to help but thrown away into the dungeon where he was tortured and suffered by his former allies. Over a thousand years, however, King Solace only could hear the screams of his people when Kalen's spell went run amok, the rages of war went on against old enemies and allies as well on each other who would rule his old kingdom until the Cataclysm changed forever in Commodoria as his kingdom was shattered by natural disasters by the Chaos Gods and the population was turned into creatures and monsters with their loyalty to the true king intact. After one thousand years of imprisonment, everything was silent and King Solace freed himself as a soulless demon. Frail and old, he walks out from his cell and saw his castle, his city, and his kingdom in ruins with his eyes. His people and soldiers were suffered by the horrors of brutal death and destruction but they saw him as a returned king but that the one they were expected. King Solace could not believed his eyes that his kingdom have turned into a land of monsters. Horrified and disbelieved, he fled to his reclaimed throne room and sat there for a brief moment to clear his mind until he decided to take back his one thousand years of peace from that nightmare. This was the Age of Soulless. Years of gathering his strong army and passed the simple tests, King Solace marched on to find his new allies in a twisted kingdom and defeat their common enemies including King Âmevoleur and his generals whom turned their back on him. And one by one, the land that he have lost finally reclaimed when each ruler had surrendered or died in combat but it wasn't enough. He vowed to kill his former Wizard-Council for what he has done to his kingdom one thousand years ago but many of his new allies questioned his ambition and desire for revenge. But King Solace secretly knew his action of regaining peace comes with the consequences and realized that a thousand years of peace was a failure and his kingdom he regained was already been isolated for so many long centuries. So he have decided halt his campaign against King Âmevoleur for awhile and rethink his strategies and redouble his efforts until he was met by Araxis and Crystalis. But when one of King Âmevoleur's allied faction was attacked when their children were “accidentally” assassinated by foreign mercenaries, King Solace took up his sword once again and this time, he finally crushed one of King Âmevoleur's allied faction in a bloody battle. Battle after battle, his reputation as a powerful warrior king have returned and their actions were spread like wildfire; his people praised him as a war hero once more and his kingdom is restored into its former glory. Many of his enemies have fallen including his former generals and he was getting closer to face King Âmevoleur and his army including the Demon Army of Faustus whom were involved in the war. But he needed a powerful army to outmatch his army, one that it can stand against his elite forces: The Burning Legion of Korr. As they perform a summoning ritual, King Solace hoped that the Burning Legion of Korr would be commanded by him until the summoning have turned into an awkward but shocking result: they “accidentally” summoned Eidolon Chimerus instead of an army and nobody could not believed as King Solace was stunned and shocked as he fainted down to ground. After a shocking and outrageous summoning, King Solace sought him as a dangerous and untamable demon warrior though he has a free will against Mephistopheles and his demon army. Although he did not wanted him into his army, he hired him as a mercenary instead and prepared his army for the final battle at Blackquarter Keep. At the fields near Blackquarter Keep, King Solace finally met his ex-Wizard-Councilor King Âmevoleur for the first time since one thousand years ago and prepared for the first part of the final battle which it was going up against the Demon Army of Faustus but the tide was turned in favor to King Solace and his army so quickly when Eidolon crushed the skull of Faustus commander and the real battle had been started, in and around Blackquarter. The battle was bloody, fierce and intensified as the Soulless Army breached into his castle through the streets, slaying and slaughtering their enemies in their wake until King Solace confront his betrayer and end the war once and for all in a fierce sword combat at the burning throne. The battle was much more intensify as he fought his powerful arch-nemesis with might and dark magic until his Aura was awakened when his old spirit of a warrior king has returned to him and delivered a final blow to his arch-nemesis as he casted him into the abyss, far more worse than he had been suffered since his imprisonment. King Âmevoleur and his army have been defeated and the war was effectively over as they've captured Blackquarter. After the war has ended, he brought peace back to his kingdom but only this time, an armistice treaty have been signed under the commission of the High Council of Antichthon since Commodoria was isolated to the rest of the world and now it is recognized by many, both friends and foes. King Solace's victories are secured and vowed to defend his kingdom and sent out his champions for diplomacy and military assistance against their common enemies. This was the story of the Soulless Army and the beginning of a new age: The Age of Armistice. Team Members King Rizek Solace The half-human and half-demon is leader of the Soulless Army and the ruler of the Kingdom of Commodoria. One thousand years ago, King Rizek Solace was a wise ruler after the end of bloody war and declared peace for eternity until he was cursed by the spell casted by his former wizard-councilor, Kalen Âmevoleur, and turned into a frail demon and thrown into a dungeon for one thousand years of torment and suffering. After one thousand years of torturous imprisonment, he emerged from his cell after regaining his strength back and found his kingdom in ruins. After regaining his kingdom back and assembled an army, King Solace have vowed to bring down King Âmevoleur and his evil allies and hoping bring back peace once more. He may be a powerful old stubborn, selfish, and stern warrior king but he has a golden human heart. Valiant Sable-Draco The Anthro-Cat-Dragonkind Hybrid is King Rizek Solace's champion and the second-in-command. Valiant Sable-Draco was a little cub when his home was destroyed and family were murdered by King Âmevoleur's army in the Raid of Shadow Panthers until he was taken care by King Solace. After years of fair treatment as a surrogated son and experience of military training, Valiant takes the command of 15,000 brave soldiers and another 15,000 reserves. He's a bit charming warrior and brilliant strategists. The Huskorc Triplets Orouk, Wally, and Kazir are the Hurkorc Triplets from the Ürgurk Regiment. The Huskorc Triplet is one of the best teams in the army with Wally, the leader of the triplets, and his brothers, Orouk the Brawler with his club and Kazir the Archer, whom have fought King Âmevoleur and his army in the Battle of Purple Hazing Forest. Impressed by King Solace, the Triplets have delivered their deeds to their king as well to its people as long they stay out of their troubles. Slitzaar The Lizardfolk spearman is King Solace's captain of his royal guards. One thousand years ago, Slitzaar was once an honorable captain of the royal guards to King Solace's old ally at the time until King Âmevoleur seized power and declared war and then the Cataclysm hit hard on his former home kingdom when his cursed spell have gone out of control. His people have turned into a hideous reptilian race. With the old king died, his kingdom fell apart until King Solace re-emerged from his tormented imprisonment and joined his army to bring down King Âmevoleur and his evil allies once and for all. After the war, he was positioned as King Solace's captain of the royal guards. Božo The green beaked demon is the known commander from the Vert Satin Regiment. Božo was a lazy foot soldier to Crnidrak's army when he got drafted into conquest but it seems something was not right. When he was about secretly decided to defect, he heard the news that Necro 69 was alive and resurrected in Prokeltgrad so he decided to find him and follow him on his tracks while he was defecting. After the death of Crnidrak, Božo and the rest of his regiment have joined King Solace's army in the Battle of Black-Green Hills. His nationality at the time is Croatian. Janet d'Valisia The Demoness who is the captain of King Solace's army. Janet d'Vialisia was once a demon huntress who was best known to her home kingdom, one of King Solace's allied kingdoms, until the Cataclysm happened when King Âmevoleur's evil spell after he seized power of the throne. After the Cataclysm, she became a demoness herself and so too to her people that they've turned into sorrowful Demonkind race. All her life have changed forever as she helped her people to get up and take a fight against King Âmevoleur until King Solace have returned from his imprisonment in the Battle of Broken Rose. After the was has ended, she became the army captain for her doubtless and fearless leadership of confidence and hope. She's also a skilled Archer and Hunter Class. Absolon Whitescale The pale furred-Dragonkind is King Solace's Wizard-Councilor. Absolon Whitescale was once an ordinary but extraordinary wizard to King Solace's kingdom. But when he sensed something wrong from his king's castle, he went to see it for himself but he was barred by a self-proclaimed King Âmevoleur who have seized power and declared war on all kingdoms of Commodoria; Absolon knew that Âmevoleur was mad with evil intention and not wanting peace with others and he needed to be stopped until the Cataclysm happened when he disrupted his evil spell but failed to reverse the curse, turning the kingdom into a land of sorrowful creatures of darkness and he was turned into a soulless but heartedly white furred-Dragonkind. After the Cataclysm, Absolon began to search for King Solace but he heard that the king have returned from his imprisonment from the dungeon and followed him to his castle. When he entered the throne room, he was greeted by his bitterness and heartbroken but Absolon offered him the advise, much better than his predecessor, and was granted his position of the Wizard-Councilor, something he didn't expected to happened but he gladly accepted his offer. Over the course of King Solace's campaign against King Âmevoleur, Absolon is a brilliant strategist and adviser before heading on into battle. Rainier The noble Centaur is the greatest trainer of King Solace's army. Rainier was hailed from one of King Solace's allied kingdoms who was one of the advisers to train soldiers and teach them with tactics until King Solace declared a thousand years of peace after the last final battle with his common enemy forces. But when the Cataclysm hits hard on his home kingdom caused by King Âmevoleur's evil cursed spell and his reign of terror, he and his people resisted until King Solace returned and freed his kingdom in the Battle of Chironese River. During the time of King Solace's campaign, Rainier trained his frail soldiers into a formidable army with courage and confidence. After the war has ended and armistice was signed, Rainier became a war hero to his people and his fellow allies while he remained as one of the commanders of King Solace's Centurion Army. Lothaire The Demonkind-like Minotaur is one of the commanders of King Solace's army. Lothaire is one of the demon soldiers who was summoned by King Âmevoleur for his army to conquer the entire realm before the Cataclysm backfired his plan for world domination, causing some demon armies to defect or went on hellbent to conquer their own kingdom. Lothaire is one of them who turned on King Âmevoleur and rebelled against his evil reign. But he was taken prison and have his king executed in front of his people. Thrown away into the deepest dungeon in the Ruins of Labyrinos, he was bound in thorny chains, unable to break free until King Solace and his army came and freed him and his men from the tormented prison in exchange for have his kind's home kingdom and he did, freed the remaining of his people and the king's son who was an heir to the throne. After the war has ended and the armistice was signed, Lothaire became one of his commanders while he's a hero to his people as the new king's retainer. Harmand The Greater Demonkind is one of the commanders for King Solace's army. Harmand was a brutish and loudmouth mercenary demon, hired to kill his targets in his own method of brutality to kill and will anything he can to the reward no more how much coins he can get. But when he was hired by King Âmevoleur to serve his army, Harmand reluctantly accepted the contract and got paid ever better than the last one. He even got his own men to do its dirty work. But until the Cataclysm happened, King Âmevoleur's demon army went on fighting each and Harmand to things on his mind: should he go defect and break the contract or serve him. The first on his mind came a latter as he chose to run his own mercenary army until he was discovered by his former contractor for his act of treason and his band of mercenary soldiers were virtually wiped out while he managed to escape from them. Alone and nowhere else to go, Harmand find his own way back to his home world until he stumbled upon King Solace and his army and wanted to join them as he offered information on King Âmevoleur's army generals and commanders in exchange of gold coins and have his own new mercenary army and it worked, convincing enough to his new “contractor” to let him in to his army for his opportunity to have his revenge on King Âmevoleur for killing his mercenary army. After the war has ended and the armistice have been signed, Harmand was about to leave the kingdom with a massive amount of golds but instead he became one of the commanders for King Solace's army and earned some lavish lifestyle that he couldn’t ever dreamed of so he have decided remain in his kingdom as long he gets payed well and to his soldiers. Inspirations * The team's name is named after the Commodore 64 game called Soulless, developed by Psytronik Software. * King Rizek Solace is modeled after the main character of Soulless. * Sabletooth is modeled after Gillian from Valis series. * Characters were modeled after the monsters from a Japanese PC Engine game, Sword Master. * Božo is modeled after a green demon from Ralph Bakshi's Wizards.